the road to happiness is bulid with good intention
by molly3105
Summary: John sheppard had everything he wanted in life. untill she stepped through the gate, and he made it his mission to make her his. But the road to happiness is build with good intention and John sheppard is about to find that out the hard way
1. Chapter 1

John leaned on the railing over the gate room floor, as He looked down at all the new recruits as they came through the gate and they were all looking around the gate room in wonder and amazement as the stepped through one bay one

"Good morning, Colonel."

The sound of a happy voice, made him turn his head to see Carson standing next to him.

"What is whit he goofy smile on your face?" John asked him as he took a drink of the cup he held in his hand.

"A really good friend of mine is coming to Atlantis." Carson told him as he clapped him on the shoulder as he walked down to the gate room floor.

John snorted as he took another drink of the cup in his hand as he looked over the railing and saw one of the new recruits were looking up at him with a smile her face.

"Oh, crap." John said to himself as he leans over the railing as he followed her with his eyes and the further away she walked made him lean further over the railing.

"What are you doing?" A voiced yelled behind him making John drop the cup and it fell over the railing and on to the floor in the gate room.

"Sorry!" He yelled as he looked down to see the cup landed in front of Carson feet.

"Carson!" a women`s voice called out.

John looked over at the recruits to see the women he was following where running over to Carson with a big smile on her face, as she held her arms out to him. And the way she smiled when she saw Carson, made him wish he had someone smile when the saw him. There was true happiness in her eyes as she hugged Carson closed to her and then she laughs and then is when John Sheppard knew he was screwed.

"The girl is cute," Ronon says as he looks over the railing.

"I saw her first!" John says as he turned on Ronon.

Ronon leaned his hip against the rail as he smiled up at John." Is that a challenge? Sheppard"

…..

Amelia looked opened her eyes as she came to a stop and she looked around. Carson was right this place beautiful and terrifying at the same time. She through as she looked up to see a man standing by the railing looking down and she gave him a shy smile, as she turned to looked at the people around her and she saw a couple faces she recognized and she smiled and nodded her head at them. But the sound of something hitting the floor and a man`s voice saying sorry, made her turn around and then she saw him.

"Carson!" Amelia yelled as she walked over to him with a big smile on her face as she held her arms out to him.

"Amelia." Carson says as he takes her in his arms as he hugged her closer and it made her laugh aloud.

"I am in Atlantis!" Amelia whispered to him.

"Aye, that you are less." Carson tells her as he rubs up and down her arms as he kept on smiling at her."It is really good to have you here."

"Oh, I got you something." Amelia tells him as she gets down looking through her pack." I was sure I put- Oh here it is." She smiles as she reaches out her hand to Carson.

"licorice`s." Carson says as his eyes light up at the bag of licorice in her hand.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Carson asks her as he took the bag of candy from her hand.

"You can never hear it too much." Amelia says.

"I love-"

"Carson!"

"Carson turns around to see Sheppard and Ronon walking down the stairs and over to them.

"Oh, Colonel" Carson said with a smile on his face as he took Amelia by the elbow making her turn around.

"Who is your friend?" John asks Carson as tilted his head as he looked over at the women with a smile on his face.

"I would like you two to meet my dear friend. Amelia Blackmore." Carson says as he smiled up at the women. "And this is –"

"Colonel-"

"Colonel Sheppard." Amelia says as she held out her hand to him and she could see the confusing look in his eyes." I am sorry. It just Carson have told me so much about all of you."

"Really? All good I hope." John tells her as he leans in to take her hand, and when he feel to soft touch of her fingers against his, he can`t help but wonder if her lips was just as soft.

John sees her looking at him with a smile on her face." What?"

"Do I get my hand back?"

John looks down to see he is still holding on to her hand." Sorry." He says as he let her hand fall.

"Then you must know who I am." Ronon says as he walks in front of Sheppard.

"Hmm." Amelia says as she looks him up and down, and then she holds out her hand to him." It is nice too meet you Dr. McKay." She says with a smile on her face.

"I am kidding." Amelia tells him." Ronon Dex."

"And she is funny to." John says as he moves Ronon out of the way so he can look at her.

"I can´t believe I am here." Amelia says as she turns back to look at the gate." This is my heaven on earth." She says as she lets out a deep sigh.

"Amelia here, have studied the history of the lost city for years." Carson tells the two men that is both leaning their heads as the looks at her backside.

Carson seeing this blocks their way as he put his hand on his hips, as he starred the two men down.

Ronon, just smiled as he pulls out his hand to push Sheppard out of the way, as he walks over to her.

"If you like this, then you could let me show you-"

"If you really want to know about this City, I be glad to help." John says as walks over to stand on the other side of her."

Amelia smiles at the both of them, but before she can say anything, she feels Carson take her by the elbow leading her up the stairs, and she turns around on the stairs to look at them.

"Then I guess I bee seeing the both of you soon." She says, turning back around to follow Carson.

"You still want to challenge me?" Ronon asked Sheppard with a grin on his face.

"You are on." John says as he turns to look at Ronon before he walks out of the gate room.

"Yep he got it bad." Ronon says as he laughs to himself, as he turns to follow Sheppard.

Over the next two weeks, John found himself watching her. Because he had made it his mission to learn all he could about the women that hunted his dream. And he found out that her full name was Amelia Rosa Blackmore She was 34 years old and she was born in a country Denmark, but they moved to Sweden when she was 10 years old and she had meet Carson on a trip she took to Scotland by herself when she was 28. Her main passion was history and spending time with her sister's two kids. she could read and write Celtics, Ancient Greek, Ancient Egyptian and Latin and last year she had started to learn how to read ancient, and that is how she came to be a part of the languish department. He shook his head at himself because he was starting to feel like he was stalking the poor women, but he didn't care, because he wanted her and he wanted her bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Amelia looked up to see John was walking her way and he had a try in his hand and he smiles when he sees her sitting there and she leans her head down because whenever she was around the man she would start to feel like a teenage girl again. Amelia shook her head because there was no way he would be in to someone like her

"Morning."

The sound of his deep voice pulled her out of the duty thought that was on her mind as her she looked up and let her eyes traveled over his boy as he sat down across from her and she could see he was doing the same to her and it made her feel self conscious.

"Good morning, Colonel." She said giving him a shy smile." I have not seen you much of you this past two days. You been busy?" She asked him as she took a pit out of the strawberry that was in her hand.

"MY-my aren't we being formal today aren't we Miss Blackmore." John says as he looked down to her lips as she took another bit of the strawberry. And he was mentally hitting himself for the through that he was having about her at this very moment.

"Oh, I am sorry." Amelia said as she eat the lat of the strawberry as she leans in over the table and she but a smile on her face." I should have said. Lieutenant colonel."

He gave her a wicked smile, then he laugh softly as he to leans in over the table." I` will let that on slide." He says as he let the smile faded." This time." He tells her as the stared at each other.

"Can we join you?" A voice asked.

Amelia turns her head, to see Carson and Ronon standing there with tray`s in their as they both looks between the two. Amelia cannot help but lean back in her chair when she sees the grin Ronon is giving her.

"No-no." She says as she pulls the chair beside her out for Carson to sit in.

Amelia sees Carson taking a step over to the seat but Ronon walks in front of him and sit down on the seat beside her.

"Thanks." He tells before he takes a piece of toast in to his mouth.

She looks down at the plate of food and then back up at Ronon."Where do you put all of that food?" She asked him with as she raised eyebrow at him.

"I am a growing man."

"That you are." Amelia says with a laugh.

"So when are you leaving?" Carson asked her as he puts his cup down on the table.

"You are going somewhere?" John asked.

"Yeah. Major Loren is taking me to the XY4-M25." Amelia said with a smile on her face. She looked down at her watch."Oh, I have to get going our I am going to be late."

She pushed away from the table as she picked up her tray." Sorry I need to go get ready." She tells the three men with a smile on her face a she walks away. She reaches the door, she turned to look back, and she saw he had turned to look at her. She did not know what was going on between them, but she did know she liked how it was making her feel.

John turned back when he saw her walking out of the mess hall.

"What do you think you are doing?" John asked as he turned to Ronon with an ittaried look on his face.

"What?" Ronon asked as he looked over at Sheppard as he eats some of the fruit there was left on his plate.

"Yea what is he doing? Colonel." Carson asked as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Did Sheppard tell you he has the hoots for your friend?" Ronon said as he took the last of the toast in to his mouth.

"Do you know?" Carson said as he turned in his chair to look at the colonel.

"What-I-"John didn't know what to say when he say the way Carson were looking at him." Ronon likes her to." He said pointing his finger over at Ronon.

Carson turned to look at Ronon "What is the bloody matter with you to lads?" Carson said in a iatrraid tone in his voice.

"What?" Ronon and John said at the same time.

"Amelia is a good girl and I don't need her to be scared out of the city, by the likes of you to." Carson said as he took his tray in to his hands as he got out of his chair and walked over to the table were Zelenka and McKay were sitting at.

 **Later that same day**

Amelia was walking down the hallway, she was and tired and she had covered in mud. The only thing that was on her mind was a nice warm shower and hen a good nap was what she needed.

"Going somewhere?" A arm suddenly shot out in front of her.

She looked up to see John standing there, and she was about to say something when he turned his head and that is when she saw it, his skin had started to turn a bluish color and it looked scaly and up his neck where what looked like small spicks

"John what happened to you?" She asked him worried as she looked in to his eyes but it was not the hazel one that where staring back at her, these eyes looked more catlike.

"You been trying my patience the last two weeks, you know that?" He asked her as he looked down the hallway to make sure they were alone.

"Sorry. What?" Amelia asked him feeling confused at what he was saying.

John turned on her and she took a step back because she swears she saw lust in his eyes as he took another step closer to her and she tried to move further away from him, but her back hit the wall behind her and she stood there frozen as she looked in to his catlike eyes.

John moved closer to her, and when he saw her moving away from him, something inside of him gat a trill out of that. He traps her between his hands and the wall as he leans in to run his nose against her neck and he lets out a moan when he smells a hint of apples and vanilla.

Amelia knows she should push him away because there was something wrong with him. However, when she felt his nose running up and down her skin she couldn't help herself, it felt so good.

John smiled to himself for a few second. However, he turned his head to the side when he heard feet running down the hall.

"You mine!" John growled at her.

Before she could say anything, he sank his teeth in to the side of her neck.

Amelia`s eyes when wide when she felt his teeth bit down on her neck." What the hell are you doing"? She screamed at him as she tried to push him of her. But as she pushed at him, he pulled her closer to him as he kept on sucking and biting her neck.

"Sheppard get off her." She hears Ronon voice yelling down the hallway.

"Ronon! Get him of me." Amelia yelled as she turned to see Ronon and some of the marines running their way.

"Sheppard that this enough" Ronon yells as he pulls John of her and he pushed him to the off to the other side.

John looked straight at Amelia as he tried to get his breathing under control, but when he sees one of the marine walking over to touches her arm, he felt the growl coming from deep within him.

"Don't touch her." John growled the marine.

"What?" the young marine asked as confused as he puts his hand on her arm.

Before anyone know what is happening, john is on the man pulling him of her and he punched him up against the wall as he moves his fist to him, But a blast him on the side and he turns his head to find Ronon pointing his gun at him.

"You can`t have her." John says to Ronon as he hits the marine hard in the face before he turns to Ronon. His face filled with angry and when Ronon doesn't say anything, it only makes the anger within him grow as he walks to ours Ronon. Only to have Ronon hits him again whet the blast and it takes two more before he goes down.

"What the hell happened to him?" Amelia asked as she moved her hand up to touch her neck and she feels something stick on her fingers.

"You should come with us to the infirmary." Ronon says as he sees blood on her hand.

"Why?" Amelia asked as she rubbed her hand over her neck, but when she sees Ronon pointing to her hand she move her hand to her face, and se she sees blood all over her fingers.

Ronon tapped his finger to his earpiece." Doc, this is Ronon.

"Go ahead, Ronon." Carson replied.

"I am bringing Sheppard and Amelia to you." He told him as he nodded his head at the two marines and the picked Sheppard up and walked down the hall.

"Why are you bringing Amelia?" Carson voices asked with worry in his voice.

"Sheppard bit her." Ronon said as he put his hand on her back as they walked down the hallway.

"Am I hearing you right? He bit her?"

"Yea and it looks deep." Ronon said as he looks down at the wound on the side of her neck.

"Dear lord."

Later in the infirmary. Amelia was sitting on the bed as Carson cleaned up the mess Sheppard had done to her neck.

"There you go love." Carson told her with a smile on his face.

"Thank you Carson." Amelia said as she looked over at the bed John was laying in.

"How is he doing?" She asked as she looked away from John so she could look at Carson.

"I had to put him in a coma." Carson told her as he turn back to look at Sheppard.

"But he will be okay. Right?" Amelia asked as she got out of the bed as she walked over by his bedside and she looked down at him as she moved some of the hair away from his face.

"Why did you think he bit you?" Carson asked.

"He said, I smelled good-"Amelia looked over at Carson with wide eyes as an idea came to her. You couldn't get the eggs you need because the bugs knew you didn't belong there right?"

"Aye?" Carson told her.

"They could smell you're sent." Amelia said.

"Oh. my god. You are right!" Carson says as he turned around to look at her.

"He could walk right up to the nest and collect the eggs himself," Amelia said as she walked around the bed.

"And they wouldn't care, because he would be giving out the same pheromone as the iratus bug." Carson said as he meets her half way.

"Exactly."

"I got to tell. Dr. Weir." Carson said as he tapped his earpiece.

"Elisabeth it I Carson. We found something. Get her quick

Amelia looked up when she saw Elisabeth walking in to the infirmary.

"What do you have? Carson" Elisabeth asked him.

Carson turned to them." We-"He said as he pointed to Amelia and them himself. We think, we should let Colonel Sheppard collect the eggs himself.

"You said yourself, that colonel Sheppard is not himself and you want to let him-"

"The colonel has turned more like the iratus bug so he is producing trace of the signature pheromone"

"Wait!" Elisabeth said as she held up a hand." You saying that colonel Sheppard could walk-"  
"And they wouldn't mind him one bit." Carson tells her

"Dose that no mean you have to –"  
"Yes. We have to give him a dose of the inhibitor." Carson tells her.

"Sheppard wanted a fighting chance and you just gave it to him." Elisabeth said with a smile on her face.

Carson nodded his head as he when to get the inhibitor drug. A few minutes later, he administered it and stepped back to see how Sheppard would react. A few minutes' later John eyes snapped open and he looked around him with an expression of pain and angry on his face.

"John? You are in the infirmary." Elisabeth tells him.

"Sorry about the headache, Carson said." It is a side effect of the inhibitor.

"Did I hurt anyone?" John asked in concern.

"No, not seriously." Elisabeth told him.

"Did Ronon shot me?" John asked with disbelief on his face.

"You had it coming." Elisabeth tells him with a smile on her face.

"Amelia is here?" John asked.

Elisabeth looked confused at Sheppard as she saw him sniffing the air around him. "Yes?" She said as she turns to look at Amelia. "How did you know?"

"I can smell her." John said as he saw her moving out from behind Carson and he let a smile come to his face as she said her name.

"John you need to listen, because we don't have much time." Amelia says as she takes his hand in hers."The inhibitor drugs will only last and hour." Amelia tells him.

"How would you like go on a mission?" Elisabeth asked him.

John nodded his head, Carson explained about the pheromones protecting him from the bugs in the cave, and within minutes, John was draped in a hooded cloak. John turned to look at Amelia before he turned and walked out of the infirmary.

 _ **Two hours later**_

Amelia walked in to the infirmary to find it a bit crowded in there and she stopped when she saw Elisabeth and his teams were all standing around his bedside. She smiled to herself as she leaned in the door way as she looked over at John and when she looked up she saw Carson smiling at her and she smiled back because she knew John would be okay


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you have a second?" John asked as he sees her sitting there with her nose deep in one of her books

Amelia looked up to see John standing in the doorway to her offices and she could see he had a nerves look on his face.

"For you. I got a whole minute." She told with a smile as she closed the book. "Are you doing better?"

"According to my DNA. I am 100 % John Sheppard again." He says as he kept his gaze on her as he walked over to stand in front of her desk.

"That is good." She tells him.

And for a few second the just looked at each other not really knowing what to say to the other person, until John Brock the silences between them.

"listen, I spend some time thinking about all that happened while I was sick." He said as turned his gaze to the wound on her neck. "I don't remember everything but there is a couple of thing I should apologies for."

"Did you mean it?" Amelia asked him.

"Did I mean what?" John asked as he moved his gazed away from neck.

"About me trying your-"

"Yes." He said but realized she misunderstood what he was saying, when he saw the hurt look in her eyes

"Amelia." He said as he walked up to her so he could put his finger under her chin to make her look at him." What I meant to say was." He stopped talking when he saw her licking her lip.

"Why don't I just show you instead?" He said as he

"John."

He pressed his forehead against hers. His mouth close to hers." Just tell me if I am wrong her?"

She kissed him lightly and then she leans back so she could see his eyes. She reached up to pressed her hand on his cheek. No. You are not."

"Good. It means I can do this?" He said as he pulled her out of the chair and in to his arms and he smiled to himself when he felt her arms move round his waist and nestled her face into his chest.

"I am sorry." He says as he kissed her hair.

"For what?" Amelia asked as she looked up at him.

" Biting you and-"

She pressed her mouth over his to silence him and he gladly made her as he moved his fingers over the nap of her neck as he pulled her as close to him as he could.

"Sheppard I need….Oh. Sorry." A voiced said.

The both turned around to see McKay standing in the doorway looking rather uncountable as he turned his head took look out of the door.

"What did you need McKay?" John asked he looked over his should at him.

"We leave in an hour and I –"

"Then I will see you in an hour." John told him as he turned back to Amelia."

"Right" He said as he pointed a finger at them.

"Hi Rodney." Amelia said as she leaned her head to the side so she could see him.

"Amelia" He said with a little smile on his own before he turned and left.

"Were you going?" She asked as she looked up at him.

"McKay found an Ancient warship and were going to check it out." He tells her as he leans in to kiss her again but he leans his head to the side as she pulled away from her.

"You found an ancient warship." She whispered as she looked at him to make sure she heard him right.

"Yeah, we did." He says with deep laugh in his voice when he sees the light in her eyes and he saw she was just as exacted about this as he was. He knew he should not ask her to come but he found himself asking her anyways.

"You want to come?"

Amelia moved out of his reach as she looked up at him and she was jumping up and down inside her head. She would see an ancient warship, this was better than Christmas.

"You mean it?" She asked and she knew she sounded like a girl.

"Yes. I mean it." John said, laughing at the way she stood there looking at him with a look of pure joy.

"But." He said holding up a finger." We don't have any way of knowing the condition the ship is going to be in," John told her." It might not be safe for any of us to board her.

"I understand." Amelia said as she nodded her head at him.

"So you have to-"

"Follow your orders. Sir" Amelia said as she moved to leave the room but a hand around her waist stopped her.

We're you going?" John asked her as he pulled her against his body.

"I have to go get ready." She says as she leaned in to give him a quick kiss as she moved to leave her offices but she turned around and walked back to him.

"What?" John asked when he saw her turn to ours him and she takes a fist of his t-shirt in her hand as she pulls him in to a heeded kiss before she turned to run out of the room. Leaving John standing there with a big grin on his face.

 _ **Three hours later**_

Amelia stood looking out of the window on the Bridge, with wonder all over her face. There she stood looking at an Ancient warship called Aurora floating in space and it was hard for her to wait for John`s team to gear up and she was crossing her fingers that Rodney could get the life support systems back on line.

"It is amazing to see, is it not?" She heard a voice asked her.

Amelia turned to see Caldwell standing besides her looking out of the window.

"Yes, it is." She said as she looked back out the window as she pointed her finger over at the two other ships." What about does ship. What kind of ships are they?"

"They are wraith ships." Caldwell told her and he could sees the fear in her eyes. "Don't worry. There were no life-sign detected on board."

"So, they have been out here all that time, alongside the Aurora?"

"That is what Dr. McKay things."

"Amelia.. This is Sheppard," John`s voice came from the earpiece she had in her ear." Rodney fixed the life support systems. Have Caldwell beam you on board." John told me.

Amelia turned to look at Caldwell to see him he was nodding his head and the next thing she know, she was on board, and she looked in to John`s eyes.

"Hi." She said with a big grin all over her face as she looked around, taking in the whole room she stood in."This is amazing." Amelia said as she looked back at John.

"It is," John, told her." Rodney is checking out the stasis pods.

"You found stasis pods. Whit people in them." She asked.

"How did you know what a stasis pod is?"

"I watch safy. Have you never seen the return of the pod people our-"

John put his hand over her mouth." Shhh." he smiled when she nodded her head at him. "Good. Now let us go see what McKay has found shall we." He asked her as he held out his hand to show her which way to go.

When John and Amelia found the rest of the team, he told them that he discovered that the Ancient on board are connected through a neural feedback loop.

"Are you saying they are communicating which each other?" Amelia asked as she looked over at McKay with wonder all over her face.

"Yes. They are." McKay told her.

"Hook me up." John said as he looked down at the empty pod in front of them.

"What?" The all yelled at him.

"If there are alive in there?" John says as he turns to look at them." They may have some information we could used in our fight against the wraith."

"I think he is right." McKay said as he looked over at Sheppard and then he looked over at Amelia and saw the sacred look on her face.

"He would be safe and I can get him out anytime he want." McKay told her.

John looked over at his team and then he gave Amelia a wink as he lay down on the table and folded his arms over his chest.

"Any time you want out-"

"I know what to do McKay."John said as turned his head to the side to see Amelia looking down at him and he smiled at her as the pod closed and he fall in a deep sleep.

"Is he going to be okay in there"? She asked McKay.

"He is in a deep sleep. He won`t feel any pain." McKay assured her.

"So you and Sheppard?" Amelia heard Ronon asked her.

Amelia looked away from the pod to Ronon and she sees a big grin on his face.

"He told you?" Amelia asked, as she blushed, looking down at the pod to see John sleeping.

"He didn't have to. It is all over his face." Teyla said as she smiled at her.

"Really?" she asked as she looked between Ronon and Teyla.

"I don't know why you were so surprised." McKay said as he looked down at his notepad in his hand." He`s been following you around the city-

"McKay!" Teyla yelled.

"What?" McKay asked, as he looked confused up at them and he sees Teyla leaned her head over at Ameila.

"Wait. You didn't know that did you "? McKay said as looked over at her "I-you-"He said, not really knowing what to say. Amelia were about to say something when a sound came from the notepad in his hand.

"Thank, god." He said as he looked down at the notepad. "Huh. He said as he pushed some bottoms.

"That is it?" Ronon asked McKay.

"I am getting an reading below us." He says as he pushed few more bottoms.

"I think we should go have a look?"

"I go with him. You stay with Ameila." Ronon told Teyla as he and McKay walked out of the room.

"He really dose care for you." Teyla said as she looked over at Amelia.

"I think deep down I was hoping that, but-

"But what?" Teyla asked as she walked closer to Amelia.

"Have you seen him?" Amelia said as she looked down at the pod." And then look at me."

"I do not understand?" Teyla said confused as she leaned her head to the side to look at her.

"John is hot." She said as she looked up to see the confusing look on Tyela face. "It means he is hansom. Good looking."

"Oh, I see."

"And then there is me."

"I think." Teyla said as she put her hand on Amelia`s shoulder." I think John sees something thing in you that he really likes." Teyla told her with a smile.

"What it with the smile?" Amelia asked.

"Last week. John and Ronon and a little too much to drink and he told Ronon about how smart and pretty you were. But you didn't hear it from me." Teyla told her.

"I won't-"Amelia looked down, when she saw the pod slide out and the hatch opened and John sat up on the table.

And he told them, that the captain of the aurora had told him about a secret communiqué and that first officer had put him in the brig, so he need to go back but not before he leaned up and gave Amelia a quick kiss and then he was back under again.

"Teyla to ronon." Teyla hears Ronon voice coming from the earpiece and she tapped it." Go ahead Ronon."

She said as she looked over at Amelia.

"We found something." Ronon tells her.

"What did you find?" Teyla asked."

"A wraith is in one of the pods." Ronon says.

"Wait. What did he just says. There is a wraith in there with John?" Amelia asked as she looked down at the pod."

"McKay is going in after him." Ronon said.

"Okay. Tell Dr. McKay to be careful." Teyla said as she tapped the earpiece.

"Wouldn't the Capitan have a persona quarters on a ship?" Amelia asked as she looked over at Teyla.

"Yes?" Teyla tells her as she walks stand on the other side of the pod.

"If he had an secret communiqué. Do you think there is a change it might still be there?" Amelia asked her Teyla.

"It is worth look in to" Teyla said as she.

"I will stay with John." Amelia says.

"I will contact you if I find anything." Teyla says as she runs out of the room. Leaving Amelia alone with john.

Amelia do not know how long she been standing there looking down at john when she hears Caldwell's voice in her ear.

"This is Colonel Caldwell. What is your status Amelia?" He asked her.

"I am here with John."

"Were the others? Because we have, two hive ships on the way. We need to beam you out right now." Caldwell tells her.

"You can`t" Ameila yelled.

"Why not? Where is Colonel Sheppard?" Caldwell asked.

"John and Rodney are still in the stasis pods and there is a wraith in there with them.

"There are is a what?" Caldwell said.

"They found out about a secret communiqué and they are trying to get it before the wraith dose." Amelia explained.

"They have ten minutes." He says." Because when that is up, regardless of the are finished, I am beaming them out."

"The communiqué could be able to help in the fight against the wraith." Amelia says."

"Ten minutes Amelia. That long is how they got. Caldwell out."

Amelia radioed Teyla and told her about the two-wraith ship and that they had ten minutes before Caldwell wound destroy the ship. Amelia looked down at her watch. The ten minutes were up, she saw a beam of light, she closed her eyes, and when she opened them, she saw she was back on the Bridge of the Daedalus and she saw Teyl and Ronon standing beside her.

What are you doing?" Ronon asked Caldwell. McKay and Sheppard are still in the pods.

"Wraith cruisers have just dropped out of hyperspace, sir." A man reported." They are aware of us."

"sir, I am reading two life-signs on board the Aurora." A women`s voice told him.

Amelia turned around to look over at the Ancient ship and she saw the two wraith ships coming their way and she took a step back and she felt a hands on her shoulders and she looked up to find Ronon as she put her hand over his as she turned back to the ships.

"This is Sheppard?" Amelia heard John voice say.

"Colonel, we have two wraith cruisers here-"  
"Are Amelia on the Daedalus with Teyla and Ronon." Amelia heard John asked.

"She is here."

"Good. Give me a few minutes." John said.

"Sir, they are firing!"The man yelled.

"Battle stations!"Caldwell commanded.

"Time is up Sheppard. They are firing at us." Caldwell told him.

"Okay. Beam us up." John told Caldwell.

"Beam them to the Bridge," Caldwell ordered.

Amelia looked over to see John and Rodney appeared on the Bridge.

"Sir, we need to get out of here." John said as he looked over at Caldwell.

"No. We need to eliminate those cruisers," Caldwell said." The information-"

"No-no-no. You don't understand." Rodney told Caldwell." We need to get as far away as we can."

"What?" Caldwell said confused.

"The captain gave me the Aurora`s self destruct code," John said." He assures me that he will take care of the wraith hive ships too, but we need to get clear of the blast."

"Military thrust." The pilot said.

Amelia felt the ship move away from the Aurora and the two hive ships and she looked down when she felt a hand take a hold of hers, and she looked up to see John looking out of the window. She looked back in time to see the Aurora exploded in a blaze of fire and the blast where so powerful it is wave that it took the two hive ships with it.

Amelia sat in the mess hall on board the Daedalus and she looked out of the window to she all the colors that were out there.

"There you are?" She heard John tell her.

She turned her head over her shoulder to see him standing in the doorway of the mess hall and she could see he had a worried look on his face.

"Here I am!" She told him as she turned back to look out the window.

"Is everything all right?" John asked her as he sat down on the chair on the other side of the table and he saw her biting her lower lip."

"Could you not do that?" He asked her.

"Do what?" Amelia asked as she turned to look at him.

"That." John said as he pointed to her mouth." You bit your lower lip when you want to say something, but you don't know if you should.

"Sorry." She said as she smiled up and him.

"No-no" John said as he shook his head at her." I mean I think is rather cute-"He stopped his rambling as he heard the laugh that was coming from her.

"What I meant to say-"John said with a smile as he leans on over the table to take her hands in his." What is on your mind?"

"Why me?" she asked him.

"Come again?" John asked her feeling confused at what she was asking him.

"Why me and not any other women on Atlantis. You could have your pick of –"

"The truth?" John asked her and he can feel her trying to pull her finger away for his and he entwined there fingers together.

"Yes. Please." She asked as she looked down at their hands entwined together.

"The truth is I don't know why you. I just know from the moment you smiled up at me –"John shakes his head as he laugh.

"What?"

"I am not good at these kinds of talks." He tells her as he looked in to her eyes and he can see that she need an answer and if that is what it takes for her to believe him, that is what he will do.

"The way you smiled at me it made me feel some kind of peace, I haven't felt in a long time and that made me want to know more about you and the more I got to know you." He let go of her hands as he leans in over the table to take her face in to his hands so he could kiss her. And after a few second he leans in forehead against hers." I knew I had to make you mine." He says against her lips.

"Thank you." Amelia said as she smiled against his lips before kisses him.

"You two do know this is the mess hall?" The hear McKay tell them.

Amelia leans back in her chair as she turns to see McKay looking annoyed, but Teyla and Ronon smiles over at her.

"Come join us." John said as he leans back in his chair as he looks towards Amelia with a grin on his face. And I do think the lip thing is cute." John tells her.

"What lip thing?" McKay asked as he sat is tray down as he sat down by the table.

"Are we talking about her lip biting?" Ronon asked as he sat down beside Amelia.

" He is right. It is kind of cute." Ronon said as he smiles over at John. Who looks ready to kill him.

"Oh god." Amelia said as she took a drink of her cup and she could see John looking at her over the rim of the cup and he he had a smile on his face.


End file.
